After Megan Left
by Esmerelda Diana Parker
Summary: What actually happened after Megan left? What happened to Finn? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay..I love this book and i always wondered what actually happened after Megan left, when Finn had locked himself in the studio. Here is my idea of what happened...sorry..it's in two parts..**

**Dedicated to my sister Cee, Love you Hon!**

* * *

After Megan Left…

Finn sat at his desk staring at his Spanish textbook when he heard voices in the yard.

_'Megan's probably yelling at Evan and Doug.'_ Finn thought. He smiled at the thought as he remembered the incident from the other day in the studio.

Finn lost himself in his memories from the kiss…

_Finn had been sitting on is stool, adding color and details to the painting of Megan he had been working on. All of a sudden the studio door flung open and in all her beauty, Megan stood there for a moment, grinning like a mad woman before she spoke as she walked towards him._

_"I made Captain! I got Captain!" She said as she grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him to the bench where she sat._

_Finn's skin felt on fire where she touched him._

_"That's Great!" Finn said. Thoughts were racing though his mind as Megan told him about what had happened. He grinned lazily as she continued talking._

_"What?" She asked. Finn grin widen._

_"Nothing." He whispered as he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissed Megan. He felt Megan freeze for a moment before retuning the kiss._

_Finn pulled back, away from the kiss. Her eyes locked with his._

_"Is this okay?" Finn asked. He didn't want to hurt or push her._

_Megan simply nodded. Finn barely had the chance to smile before his lips found hrs again. He felt like he was in heaven._

Finn was pulled from his day dream by the sound of a car horn and the back door slamming. Curious to see who it was he walked to the window. He saw an airport taxi in the drive as Megan's bags were thrown into the trunk and Megan sat in the back of the cab.

Finn barely got a chance to see Megan's face before the door was slammed shut and the care drove off.

Finn had gotten a glimpse of the hurt and crushed look on Megan's face. Finn hoped his eyes had deceived him as he ran out of his room and down the stairs into the yard. His eyes first landed on his brothers Evan and Doug. They weren't fighting, they were just talking. As if nothing had just happened. As if Megan hadn't just left. _'wouldn't that be a good thing though? Wouldn't that mean she didn't leave? That she's still here?'_ Finn thought to himself as he approached his brothers.

"Where's Megan?" Finn asked worriedly. Evan and Doug exchanged small glances before turning to face Finn. Both had worried expressions.

"Finn…Bro…" Doug started, his usual gangster accent gone. Finn felt his stomach drop. He hadn't been seeing things. "She left."

"No." was all Finn said.

"She's gone. She's on her way to her parents in Korea right now." Evan said. Finn felt his heart crack and break. The words echoing in his head.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...i know its taken me forever to update..but life gets in the way at times...so here is the next bit...**

* * *

"_She's on her way to Korea."_

The words seemed to echo in Finn's mind. He had effectively locked himself in the shed and barricaded the door. He was vaguely aware of the shouts of his brothers trying to get in.

"Finn! Let us in!" _Evan_

"Dude!" _Sean_

"Come on man! Your scaring the Twits!" _Doug_

"We're not Twits!" _Ian_

Finn just tuned out their arguing as he stared blankly at the painting of the girl who had saved him. Saved them all. _'Megan.'_ He sighed mentally.

"_Look, its just…being around you is…" _hard. Impossible since all I want to do is kiss you and I know that its wrong, your off limits but I love you. _"its not easy." Finn settled on saying, he missed having her close to him. Always talking to him, being near him. He missed their time in the shed painting._

"_Oh, well, I'm sorry," Megan replied, backing towards the door, looking as if he had just stabbed her._

"_No, Megan, wait." He started, wanting nothing more to reach out and kiss her til she felt better, or at least hold her. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes._

"_No, seriously, I'll go." Megan said, still backing up. Finn opened his mouth ready to tell her not to, that he wants her but decided against it._

"_Yeah…okay." Fin said, spinning around in his chair to focus back on his Spanish, missing her all but run out of the room._

Finn mentally slapped himself for that.

'_She told you she was going to leave and you said fine. YOU are the reason she's gone.'_ He scolded himself.

Finn couldn't take the stare of her eyes from the painting and threw his jacket at it, effectively covering up half of her face, more importantly, the eyes. _Her_ eyes. Finn just sat on the ground, against blank or half finished canvases, numb of all emotion.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Finn barely glanced up to see Caleb staring back down at him from the sky light. Finn was too numb to worry about how Caleb got up there, let alone the danger of him falling down through the roof of the old shed.

"_I think he's broken." _Caleb shouted towards the front of the shed towards his brothers.

"_CALEB McGOWAN! GET OFF THE ROOF THIS INSTANT! EVAN McGOWAN HOW COULD YOU.." _Finn tuned out the screams of his family as he curled into himself on the floor of the shed.

_*An Hour Later*_

Finn stayed layingo n the floor of the shed, the door still locked and baracaded with his unfinished works, his brothers had given up for the time being of trying to get in.

"Oh my god." _Evan_

"No Way" _Sean_

"Awesome!" _Caleb and Ian_

"Yeah, I know I am." Doug smirked.

There was a hushed silence outside the door before total silence came for a few moments.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Dude!" Doug hollered. Finn could hear the smirk in his voice. "Open p! I got you something."

Finn didn't move from his spot on the gournd, he jus wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"It's not going to work Doug." Evan sighed.

"Shudda Up!"

"Will you two stop acting like a bunch of babies and go inside or do I need to knock some sense into you two again?" a new voice said. Finn shot up like a bullet, eyes widening.

'_it can't be, can it?'_ he thought to himself as he stood up, catching himself on the stool when he started tossing the canvases out of the way of the door.

"But-"

"Now. Go." Megan ordered.

Finn swung the door open to see Megan standing in front of him.

* * *

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry about the LONG wait...this has been completed for a long time i just haven't had the time to actually sit down and upload it. so sorry for the wait..and i must say this is the FIRST story i have EVER finished (oneshots not included)...so i'm quite proud of myself, anywho, **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Fin-" Megan started to say when Finn reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shed with him and shut the door, locking it once more. The two just stared at each other for a moment, neither saying anything.

"You left." Finn said, breaking the silence.

"You said it was too hard being around me." Megan replied, sitting on the stool behind her, looking at the floor. "and yet you lock yourself in the shed."

"I didn't mean that I didn't want you around." Finn said quietly, stepping towards her, gently placing his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"You were ignoring me, everyone else was getting to be unbearable, it seemed logic-" Finn cut her off with a kiss.

Unlike the last kiss, this one was desperate, passionate. Megan responded almost immediately. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Finn slowly wound his arms around her waist, pulling her to her feet, and closer to him.

Megan's body felt on fire. She wanted him. No, she NEEDED him. His touch. Finally the two broke for air.

Finn rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't you ever leave." Finn whispered to her.

"I don't plan to." She smiled, stealing another kiss from him only to be interrupted by pounding at the door.

"Break it up love birds!" Evan shouted.

Megan blushed a dark pink, hiding her face in Finn's chest.

"Go away Evan, we're talking." Finn said through the door to his brothers, knowing at least two of them were listening, keeping his arms securely around Megan's waist. Megan's eyes wandered around the shed til she saw the center canvas, half covered with Finn's old tee-shirt, covering half of the finished painting.

"You finished it." She said nodding towards the painting.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly. "First thing I've ever finished, apart from the finger paintings from when I was two that mom has hidden somewhere." He looked back at her. "Do you like it?" Megan nodded.

"Why did you come back?" Finn asked after a moment. Megan looked up at him, worried he didn't want her back after all.

'_then why did he kiss you like that Megan?'_ her reasonable voice asked her.

'_Teenage hormones.'_ A voice that sounded a lot like Dr. Frank said.

'_And ask you to stay?'_

'_no idea.'_

"Not that I'm complaining. I'm glad your back, ecstatic, but what changed your mind?"

"Doug." Megan said.

"Doug?" Finn asked, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Doug changed my mind." Finn just stared at her confused.

"Doug hates you." Finn stated. "Why? Or how?"

"That's what I thought when he stopped me at the terminal. He said I was what this family needed or something and…" _and I missed you.' 'and Doug told me you were a mess and locked yourself in here.' _Megan didn't know what else to say.

"And what?"

"Doug said something…about you." Megan mumbled.

"Oh…" Finn said, sitting down on the bench.

"To be honest I didn't understand some of what he said." Megan chuckled lightly. "But he said you locked yourself in here and the others were worried."

"oh…" Finn sighed. "OW!" Megan punched Finn's arm. "what was that for?"

"For scaring me." Megan glared. "do you know how bad you scared your brothers? Or me?"

"Sorry." He smirked.

"don't you be smirking." Megan glared.

"But your so cute when your mad." He grinned. "Ow!" he winced as Megan slapped his arm.

"stop being mean." She pouted.

"Will a kiss make it better?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her once more, only a few inches between them.

Megan was about to answer when a new voice interrupted them.

"Evan McGowan!" Regina shouted. "Why are you just sitting there? I thought I told you to get your brother out of that god damn shed! Douglas! Where have you been?"

"But Mom-" "Ma I-"

""I don't want to hear it! Get your brother out here NOW!"

Megan and Finn laughed quietly as they heard the two getting yelled at.

"Should we save them?" she whispered.

"nah, let them suffer a little longer."

"Finn! Megan! HELP!" Evan shrieked.

Curiosity getting the better of them, Finn and Megan opened the shed door after straightening themselves out and laughed at the sight before them.

Regina was holding both of her sons by their ears.

"Ma! Let go!" Doug hollered.

"Megan!" Regina smiled, dropping her sons and rushing over to Megan and hugged her. "What are you doing back? I thought you left for Korea."

"I did, but Doug came and got me, said I was needed here." Megan smiled as she hugged Regina.


End file.
